Jack Whitehall
|regular # = 6 |clip # = |christmas # = }} Jack Peter Benedict Whitehall is an English comedian and television presenter, best known for hosting the E4 show Big Brother's Big Mouth in 2008, Celebrity Big Brother in January 2009 and new Channel 4 topical entertainment show the TNT Show. Television career In 2008, Whitehall presented two weeks' worth of Big Brother's Big Mouth on E4. He returned to present the show full time in the 2009 series of Celebrity Big Brother.[3] Whitehall has appeared on various other shows, including 8 Out of 10 Cats, Tonightly, The Sunday Night Project,[4] Big Brother's Big Quiz and You Have Been Watching for Channel 4, as well as Ask Rhod Gilbert, Mock The Week, Would I Lie To You?, Live at the Apollo and Never Mind the Buzzcocks for the BBC. On 11 June 2009, his television series TNT Show with Holly Walsh began on Channel 4. A second series has been commissioned for Eilidh Muir of Glasgow. On 22 October 2009, Whitehall guest-presented Never Mind The Buzzcocks. He features in two episodes of Argumental on Dave. He has appeared on series 1 and series 2 of James Corden's sport show A League of Their Own. He has also appeared as a comic on A Comedy Roast with guest stars Chris Tarrant and Davina McCall. On 27 September, Whitehall appeared at the HMV Hammersmith Apollo in front of a full audience for a recording of the sixth series of Live at the Apollo, which aired on 17 December 2010. On 17 October, Whitehall headlined the second episode of Dave's One Night Stand. On 16 December, Whitehall appeared on The Royal Variety Performance 2010. And on the 5th of March he appeared at the Emirates Stadium reporting for BBC football programme Final Score in Arsenal's 0-0 draw with Sunderland. He appeared on Comedy Central Presents in the United States, which aired on 11 February 2011. [5] On 19 March 2011, Whitehall presented 'Jack and Kevin's Comic Relief Lock-In' along side fellow comic Kevin Bridges which took the Comic Relief show through to the early hours of the morning with a selection of the best comedy clips of the last couple of years. On 16 July 2011, Whitehall appeared on the British version of The Marriage Ref with Jack Dee and Katherine Kelly. On 22nd July 2011, Whitehall appeared on the television show Chris Moyles' Quiz Night. He was joined by host, Chris Moyles, David Hasselhoff, Stephen Fry, Sarah Harding and Vernon Kay. Stand-up comedy Whitehall started stand up comedy performing at the Edinburgh Fringe Festival at the Pleasance Theatres Comedy Reserve showcase. He had previously taken a sketch show to the Fringe called Comic Abuse. Whitehall won Amused Moose Laugh Off 2007, and was runner-up in the Laughing Horse New Act of The Year competition, a finalist in So You Think You're Funny?, and winner of the Charlie Harthill Special Reserve in the same year. He was also nominated for best newcomer in the 2008 Chortle Awards[6] and finalist in the Hackney Empire New Act of the Year. In August 2009, Whitehall performed his first solo stand-up show, Nearly Rebellious, at the Edinburgh Festival Fringe. The same year, he was nominated for Best Newcomer at the Edinburgh Comedy Awards. He returned the following year with his second solo show entitled 'Learning Difficulties'. In 2010, Whitehall took part in Channel 4's Comedy Gala, a benefit show held in aid of Great Ormond Street Children's Hospital, filmed live at the O2 Arena in London on 30 March. In 2010, Whitehall appeared at the Montreal 'just for laughs' comedy festival. He was also picked out by Variety Magazine as one of their prestigious ten stars of the future. In 2011, Jack was nominated by the British Comedy Awards for 'Best Male Newcomer'. On March 12, 2011 Jack set a new Guinness World Records title with Dara O Briain and Jon Richardson, for hosting the 'Highest stand up comedy gig in the world', on a British Airways flight in support of Comic Relief. [7] In May, 2011 Whitehall took part in the second Channel 4 Comedy Gala, a benefit show held in aid of Great Ormond Street Children's Hospital, filmed live at the O2 Arena in London. The show was screen in April 2011. On 31st May 2011, Jack made his debut appearance on a U.S. chatshow, interviewed by Ellen DeGeneres, on the "The Ellen DeGeneres Show". On July 1st 2011, Jack appeared along side Lorraine Kelly on the C4 Show, 'King Of', presented by Claudia Winkleman. The show concluded with a surprise party for Jack, as members of his family and friends burst from off stage and the surprise party was voted the 'king of' parties. On the 7th July 2011, Jack made a guest appearance on Mock The Week the BBC comedy show. the show was hosted by Dara Ó Briain and also included appearances from Micky Flanagan, Ed Byrne and Milton Jones. Appearances *Series 7, Episode 10 *Series 8, Episode 4 *Series 9, Episode 2 *Series 9, Episode 10 *Series 9, Episode 11 *Series 10, Episode 5 Awards *Nominee: Best Male Comedy Breakthrough Artist 2011, British Comedy Awards 2011 *Nominee: Best Newcomer, Edinburgh Comedy Awards 2009 *Nominee: Chortle Best Newcomer 2008 *Finalist: Hackney Empire New Act 2008 *Winner: Amused Moose 2007 *Winner: Charlie Harthill Special Reserve 2007 *Finalist: So You Think You’re Funny 2007 *Runner-up: Laughing Horse Final 2007 Category:Guests